chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Darla Petrelli
Darla Adelaide Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the eldest daughter and second child of Simon and Amanda Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Petrification, Phobic Vampirism, Weather Immunity and Precognitive Shield. Appearance Darla will have golden hair, inherited from her mother, which will curl slightly. Her eyes will be hazel. She will have a pale skin tone and will be slim in build throughout her life. Even as a child, she will love dressing up. As an adult, she will continue to be very interested in her appearance - she will spend hours styling her hair and perfecting her make-up, and will follow fashion trends with dedication. Abilities Darla's first ability will be Petrification. She will be able to use this ability to transform people and objects into stone. She will need skin contact or direct eye contact, without blinking, for a few minutes for it to work. It will always be under her conscious control, throughout her life. Once the transformation has occurred, only she or another possessing the ability will be able to reverse it and restore the stone to its original state. A person who has been petrified could still be brought back alive. Her second ability will be Phobic Vampirism, the ability to gain enhanced strength from fear. Darla will gain strength from the fear of others, the level of her strength increasing with both the intensity of fear and the amount of frightened people. However, she will not be able to strengthen herself using her own fear. The strength will enable her to win fights, tear objects apart and even punch through metal or stone. She will be able to sense fear as she will feel her own strength improving because of it. Her third ability will be Weather Immunity. Darla will be immune to all effects of the weather. This will include natural weather and weather conditions caused by abilities like weather manipulation, weather projection and weather creation. She will be immune to climatic fluctuations in temperature, meaning that she will not feel too cold or too warm, but she won't be immune to normal fire, pyrokinesis or cryokinesis. She won't be blown around by strong winds or made wet by rain. Shy would even remain unharmed if struck by lightning. ]]Her fourth and final ability will be Precognitive Shield. Darla will be capable of shielding her future from precognitive abilities. When she chooses to do so, she will be able to prevent any precognitive ability from detecting future events involving her. She won't be able to select certain individuals to shield against. However, she will be able to shield against certain precognitive abilities while leaving others still able to sense her future, and therefore she could allow one person to see her future while blocking another if these people had different precognitive abilities. She also won't be able to hide future events which won't involve her personally. Family & Relationships *Mother - Amanda Petrelli *Father - Simon Petrelli *Older brother - Xavier Petrelli *Younger sister - Lydia Petrelli History & Future Etymology Darla is an English name meaning "darling" or "dear one". Her middle name, Adelaide, is a Germanic name meaning "noble kind; of noble sort". Her surname is an Italian version of an originally Greek name which means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters